An electrical outlet cover having a cover plate which must be rotated for aligning prongs on a plug with holes in an outlet socket and then pushed inwardly for moving prongs on the plug into holes in the electrical outlet socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,542 discloses a device for shielding prongs on an electric plug as the plug is being pushed into or removed from an electrical outlet. The device includes a hollow housing, a face plate having holes for receiving prongs on an electric plug and a compression spring. The face plate is movably mounted within the housing, with the compression spring extending between the face plate and the housing such that the housing extends forward of the face plate and toward an electrical outlet when the adapter is mounted over the electrical outlet. As the prongs on the electrical plug are inserted into the socket in the electrical outlet, the housing extends around the prongs, covering the prongs. While this apparatus protects against engaging prongs of the plug when it is partially plugged into the outlet, it does not prevent insertion of metallic objects, such as paper clips, into the socket by children.
A variety of socket covers and plugs have been devised to make it difficult for children to insert fingers or other objects into unused electrical outlets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,419 and 5,813,873 disclose slidable plates having slots for the prongs on a plug which are biased to a position wherein the slots on the slidable cover are not aligned with openings in the outlet. For inserting a plug into an electrical outlet, the slidable cover is moved to a position wherein the slots are aligned with openings in the electrical outlet so that the prongs can move through the slots in the slidable cover into the electrical outlet.
A swivel outlet cover is also commercially available which replaces existing outlet plates. A spring-loaded swivel cover having holes formed therein which conform to configuration of an electrical outlet socket can be rotated for aligning holes in the cover with the holes in the socket for insertion of a plug. The cover swivels to a closed position preventing access to the holes in the electrical outlet socket when the outlet is not in use.
The swivel outlet cover and the slidable covers aid in preventing children from putting fingers or small objects into the electrical outlet socket. However, when a plug is partially inserted into the outlet socket, portions of the prongs are exposed which may result in electrical shock if contacted.
Other protective devices include covers that fit over unused electrical outlets which can be removed by squeezing and lifting the cover from the outlet. Outlet plugs arc also available which fit into standard electrical outlets to help protect children from electrical shock.
A long felt need exists for an electrical outlet cover which serves a dual function of preventing insertion of small objects into an unused electrical socket and protecting against engagement of prongs or blades on an electric plug which are partially inserted into the socket.
The electrical outlet cover disclosed herein is configured to protect against any electrical shock from common electrical outlets. The electrical outlet cover includes a cover plate, a pair of floating socket covers, a pair of springs and a back mounting plate. When assembled, the floating socket covers having slots formed therein to receive prongs on a plug are rotated about 45xc2x0 and are positioned about ⅓ of an inch away from the back plate which is mounted over a conventional electrical outlet socket. The floating socket covers cannot be pushed inwardly for insertion of prongs on a plug into the socket until they have been rotated to a position wherein openings in the floating cover are aligned with openings in the outlet socket.
The springs are mounted to apply torque and compressive forces to the floating covers such that the covers must be rotated and then moved inwardly toward the electrical outlet for inserting prongs on a plug into the electrical outlet. The prongs are covered by the floating covers to prevent inadvertent contact with the prongs when the prongs are partially inserted into the electrical outlet socket.